The Last Magi - HIATUS -
by GrimeofGrim
Summary: The magi and metal vessel users were killed off in a time far past during a great rebellion, the wandering magi being the hope for their revival in the too-distant future. The only clue the last remaining magi has to save everything is a school of witchcraft and wizardry with a certain eccentric professor, along with an unlikely advisor. Time jumps; Deviates from Magi time-skip.
1. Upd8, Further Along

Well as I live in breathe, it's me.

Alright, I'll just jump right into it, right through to it.  
The ending of this story has already been planned, and the near-end, and the beginning. Steadily getting there, I apologize for such a long wait. I was originally going to delete this story so that no one had to wait in anticipation, but that'd make it harder for y'all to know when I've finally risen from the dead.

The name of this story has also changed, as has the summary and the setting (whoops.) The first two changes are because of big alterations to the story and plot-line, and the last one is because I couldn't find a good time for it to take place where Dumbledore was still alive. Tackling the story in any of Harry's years at Hogwarts is too linear, and also too boring to copy from the book for most of the stuff. It doesn't feel original at all. And pre-Harry Potter was an interesting ideal, but I didn't much like it either, the feeling of it didn't feel right, even though it'd be the easiest since all of the characters are so familiar.

So then, I moved onto a much more recent addition to the Harry Potter universe, yet also much older in timeline. I didn't much like the ideal of it taking place during or after the FBAWTFT movies, either, since that's still following a script or fitting it in-between two movies, one of which isn't even out yet.  
So, I settled for a year before the movie, a choice, while not the easiest, I liked.

Also, a bit of a spoiler, but this story will later be in Harry's timeline. Not sayin' what period, but somewhereee in there.

Sorry that this still isn't an actual update, but I'm workin' towards it. No excuses will be provided, only my [determination].


	2. - Not Rewritten - Prologue

**This is reposted on my A03 account under the same username. Edited this to match the edits I made there to the story.**

Still working on my ROTG/HP crossover, no worries.

 **Warnings: _None except possible OOCness and failing to do Yunan's character justice._**

 **Time-line: _Post-chapter 284 (obviously will have to improvise as series isn't over yet), years later in 1995. All the current magi are still alive due to the same reason as Yunan. ; HPtOotP, sixth year._**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Magi nor do I own the Harry Potter series. Also, I do not own the cover image for this story, though I am working on a drawing a cover image for it.**_

Sorta fixed the paragraphs and dialogue, it would be appreciated if you would alert me to any errors.

 **Thank You and Good Day.**

* * *

The platinum-blonde magi floated high above the treetops, hoping to find what he was looking for for days now, when not even a second later he gasped in excitement and a familiar kind of awe, akin to when you're experiencing fond memories. He had finally found the ever elusive school by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the reason he'd found it in the first place was because the magi could see through all the magical barriers surrounding the school due to being beloved by the ruhk, the very thing that fueled all magic, or as it used to be called, 'magoi.'. This begs the question why his current problem is relevant, but all will be revealed at the right time, for now, he thought to himself, he needed to find that certain person.

The magi floated around in circles, arms spread wide and face lit up, "I'm finally here!'" he exclaimed towards the heavens, knowing full well no one would respond. Forgive him for his excitement, but he had been looking for the said school for a long time. The magi flew his way towards the large, majestic castle, looking for that certain person in particular.

He made his entrance with a push of the large wooden double doors, walking through them and into the building to proceed and leisurely stroll through the halls with one destination in the forefront of his mind. Towards the hall he knew contained what he was in search of. After awhile, he finally made it to the distinct -in his opinion- corridor, he smiled and gained a hop to his step, moving forward at a quicker pace and suddenly feeling rather excited, he stopped in front of a seemingly normal, albeit creepy, gargoyle and uttered the one thing he knew was undoubtedly the password.

Not even a minute later the stairs appeared, and waiting for the magi to step on them. He smiled at how right he was, it had been lemondrop, and hopped onto the bottom step, watching as the stairs ascended upwards from his front row seat, wooden doors slowly coming into view before the ride stopped, allowing him to step off. He did as it let him and stepped onto steady ground, boots making a soft clunk, and patting the gargoyle on it's head for the service, after he'd gotten steady of course, smiling kindly once more.

Walking towards the semi-large doors and knocking on them softly, he waited patiently before hearing an affirmative hum and 'come in' a minute later, opening the door leisurely and entering with soft clacking footsteps, similar to a boot's clunking. The blonde stood in front of a wooden desk, wood seemed to be a theme here, with a clutter of objects on it in varying degrees of weird and obscure. Folding his arms with his wooden staff still clutched lightly in his hand and blue eyes shining with happiness, he spoke softly.

"It's been awhile, Albus," he spared a glance down at the desk to observe the mess there for a moment before redirecting his gaze back upwards so as not to stare. The bearded man behind said desk seemed surprised for only a brief moment, but not long after, the familiar twinkle was entering the man's equally wise blue eyes rapidly and the man was soon glancing over half moon spectacles.

"It has been awhile Yunan, old friend." The blonde, Yunan, sighed forlornly, adopting a rare serious expression, it was suddenly clear this was not merely a spur of the minute visit, it was much more serious than that.

"We need your help, Albus," he paused, meeting the old man's eyes, "Without it i'm afraid our efforts are futile," the magi ran his pale hand through silky locks, shoulders slumping and finally feeling sobered up from his previous excitement, times like these when his rarely seen serious side showed told just how old the blonde really was.

"What has happened?" Albus adopted a rather serious expression as well, ready for the worst news and ready to help in any way he could within his power.

The magi looked up, clutching his staff tightly in one hand and other hand around his arm, cocking his head lightly to the side and gazing out the window. He hesitated for only a moment before speaking, "Us magi are becoming weaker every day," he paused. "The people have no more need for the guidance of the ruhk, it would seem," another pause. "I suspect we'll be gone by the end of this year," the blonde finished quietly, meeting Albus' eyes and eyebrows furrowing slightly. The headmaster went semi wide-eyed and looked shocked for a moment before appearing visibly ruffled.

"Blasphemy!" he exclaimed, nodding along to his words. "There will always be a need for guidance and wonder in this world," he paused, going silent, the whole room going still and seemingly frozen in time, before resuming his speech, "And I know just the way for people to realize this once more, realize you all are still watching over the world," the magi looked confused, cocking his head out of curiosity with relatively wide eyes. The headmaster gestured Yunan closer, explaining in detail his plan to save the magis.

Yunan gasped and nodded along, smiling in excitement and joy.

Yunan was flying over the treetops, passing the time till the plan would finally commence. He already had what he was going to do for the not so elaborate plan - well - planned out and was quite content at the time being. It also helped that there were dark nooks and crannies along with a large forest to roam in, though, he didn't want to stay in one place for so long in the first place, it was the only choice he had, and as long as it wasn't futile it was worth the sacrifice. Weeks had been passing by at a rapid pace as he lounged around, bonding with the animals of the forbidden forest and deciding he rather enjoyed their company as they seemed to enjoy his as well. All good things had to come to an end, however, and it was finally time to put step one of the plan into motion.

He hopped up from the tree branch he'd been lounging on and quickly grabbed hold of a port key that was in his pocket, he'd been given it not even a week ago by Albus, who figured it would be faster this way. As soon as he took hold of it he waited a few moments before feeling it's power taking hold and warping him horribly, making him feel as if he was getting torn apart and placed back together again, limbs in the wrong places and head at his feet.

Just as soon as the feeling came it disappeared in that same moment and left him to stumble in the aftershock, tripping and falling towards the wall of a rather strange place, it was undoubtedly a house but seemed like more than just that.

He figured it was the 'Order of the Phoenix' he'd been told about and removed his hands off the wall from when he'd braced himself for the impact. Walking forward, he continued on deeper into the house and soon realized that in the aforementioned hall, to the left was a staircase. He figured he ought to investigate it, but that was to be left for a later adventure, so for the current time he continued once more towards a door at the end of the hallway, unintentionally disguising himself in the shadows.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" he heard a voice call from somewhere in front of him, hidden by the shadows of darkness. Yunan walked closer to said voice and looked around, seeing the faint outline of a person in the inky darkness that was straight ahead, he wasn't scared though, the dark was a familiar comfort to him and he enjoyed it every chance he got.

With that he smiled lightly, figuring it would do no good to act with hostility, "Oh! I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Albus sent me," the light flicked on at that, though even that was rather dim, clearly the figure wanted confirmation and after that thought ocurred, he soon after discovered there were more people than he had originally thought, they had been hiding quite well it seemed.

"How do we know we can trust what you say?" a ginger woman asked, seemingly around her late 30s and pointing a stick at him, he - of course - knew it was a wand, but that didn't change the fact it was a stick. The magi figured Albus knew this would happen, because he'd been given a letter for them to read in advance, presumably a letter confirming his word as true, he took a moment to grab for it, though, knowing they were understandably cautious given the transpiring events and not wanting to rattle them with any quick moves.

He grabbed it out of the front of his shirt - what? It was a handy carrier - and held it out for the woman to take, smiling pleasantly. "What's this?" the ginger took it and opened it gently, the majority of the people present crowding around her and reading over her shoulder, "Oh! So it is true!" the woman seemed excited, no doubt about that, he couldn't puzzle out why but figured he'd know soon enough. "Why didn't you tell us! Come in here dear," she gestured towards a door just to her left, which seemed to lead to a kitchen from what he could see.

The magi looked surprised for a brief moment, he honestly didn't think she'd be this welcoming but it was a rather pleasant surprise. He smiled happily, even going so far as to grin slightly and walking in after them, a slight hop to his step. He looked around the room after he had entered with slight interest, seeing a long table that took up most of the room with dishes and plates lining the walls in cabinets. It looked rather strange compared to the normal kitchens he'd seen in this time, but it was still interesting to see the differences, nonetheless.

"Well, come on then. Sit down," the others that had been present proceeded to sit down at the table, making it apparent they were waiting for him. He gave a gasp of realization before shuffling to sit down next to a middle aged man, whom he didn't know the name of. Come to think of it he knew none of their names, he just sat attentively and waited for them to speak, he figured they would introduce themselves. Sure enough, they did. "Oops, I had almost forgotten! I'm Molly Weasley," the ginger lady, Molly, pointed to herself and then waited for the others to introduce themselves.

When they figured out what was going on, one of them quickly spoke up to avoid the awkward silence, "Arthur Weasley," he quickly got out, waiting for the next person to speak. It went on like that for a few more minutes till everyone looked at him expectantly, raising their eyebrows.

"And you, dear?" Molly stared him down, clearly expecting an answer.

He just looked around quickly, as he had spaced out a bit and wasn't expecting this so soon, though he knew he should've. "Oh! I'm Yunan, a traveler," he paused, not used to giving it away so readily, "A magi, as well," he chirped, smiling brightly. It was all part of the plan, and usually he'd use the title of 'traveler,' which wasn't exactly a lie, but he needed to follow through with this or a terrible fate would become of them. How could he be expected to be believed in if nobody knew of his existence being very real, after all? It wasn't a very elaborate plan, but it would easily work if done correctly.

Everyone gaped at him, jaws almost literally dropping to the table and shoulders tensing in surprise, outside the room he heard even more gasps, from a younger generation it seemed. It wasn't very surprising that he could hear this though, after all, he could hear everything within a large radius of him, which currently meant the whole of London. That said, however, the magi wasn't very ecstatic to hear rather inappropriate moans at such an early hour in the morning - basically classified as night -, or any hour for that matter. He ignored them and smiled wider, letting the ruhk flutter around him and reveling in their comforting presence and kindness towards him.

"Don't act so shocked, it's not that surprising," he cocked his head to the side, crossing his leg over the other and folding his arms. They just widened their eyes comically at seeing the ruhk, it seemed there was enough that even the wizards could see them, though, they probably could either way, due to wizards being aided so much more than normal magicians back then by the ruhk.

"There's no way you actually are. Magi are nothing more than a children's fairy tail," the words came from none other than a man with greasy black hair and a rather strange nose.

The magi frowned a little, mouth shaky, before crying a literal waterfall of tears and sniffling a bit, mouth open in a quiet wail. Everyone looked at him in surprise and mild shock, not expecting this from a seemingly twenty-something year old man. Molly quickly ran over to him, hugging him to her chest and patting his back, whispering calming words while the magi sniffled and closed his eyes in a tight, straight line, lips shaking.

Apparently, the ginger's mother hen instincts had been activated and for whatever reason the crying man had moved her heart, she even seemed about ready to somehow adopt him at this point, though he doubted that. The people currently present stared at the scene awkwardly, a few of them even shifting in their seats under the tension that surrounded everyone but the two, they honestly hadn't expected that reaction from the supposed 'magi,' and they were feeling a bit guilty for doubting him at this point, even if a certain someone didn't want to admit it.

Outside the room and watching from a crack in the wall they discovered after the strange man named Yunan had arrived and the eyeball they were using was taken, were five teens, no older than fifteen. Two of which were almost identical and it was apparent they were ginger, the other four consisting of a fluffy haired brunette, yet another two gingers, one being a girl, and another brunette. "I don't know what to make of this guy, Harry," one of the red-heads looked away from the awkward scene, looking at the boy in question.

Said brunette apparently didn't either, as he looked bewildered and confused all at the same time, undoubtedly trying to figure out if the blonde spoke the truth about his status as a magi, in this day and age, it certainly wasn't something to be joking about, just about anyone would kill to get their hands on a magi if they knew they existed. The brunette, Harry, kept the expression for a few more moments before finally looking up.

"Why would he come out and say it so straightforward if he could be captured at any moment because of it?" nobody needed to be told what he meant, as they all knew what he was thinking just moments before. They had no idea how to respond to the question asked and just looked on in silence at the scene in the room on the other side of the wall, seeing Yunan wipe at his eyes, sniffling one last time before looking up to smile brightly once more. Everyone just looked at him, most deeming him bipolar as nobody should be able to switch moods that quickly.

"I know you are out there. Why don't you come in?" the blonde nodded in the direction of Molly lightly to assure he was perfectly alright before folding his arms and crossing his legs once more. The people in the room looked confused before glancing over towards the door as they saw it opening with five teens walking in, shifting nervously at being caught.

"What were you doing spying, young men! And you, Ginny, I expected better from you!" Yunan held up a hand to silence her, smile brightening once more, if possible, and the teens felt absolutely drowned in the radiance that surrounded him. The radiance in the form of a million small birds. That's when they realized that in their presence was a magi, in the flesh, completely real and not just a story after all. There was no other way to explain the wonder that filled them all at the sight of the blonde in that moment, the hope and the absolute radiance of this man in front of them.

At a loss for words, the young brunette tried his best to formulate a sentence in vain, "I- uh.. how did you- um.. how d-did you know," the magi smiled in sympathy at his nervousness. The blonde was used to this, however, and got up to stand in front of the boy, bending down slightly to see the face that the boy was trying desperately to hide beneath his bangs, Harry even went as far as crouching down a little, upset at his blunders of the English language. Yunan placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder comfortingly, smiling once more.

"It's alright, no need to be embarrassed," he paused for a moment, "This happens a lot to new people who meet me," Harry looked up at this, suddenly curious and shocked at some kind of revelation he'd gotten and only just realizing Yunan only stood 3 inches taller than him.

"How old are you exactly, sir?" the blonde paused a moment, looking thoughtful, putting a finger to his chin. He made a humming sound, taking a few moments before returning his gaze to the brunette, beaming at the boy.

"It's not polite to ask a man his age," he cocked his head to the side, "Nonetheless, i've lived over 100 lifetimes by now. Each time reborn in the same body and retaining the same memories," everyone gaped, once again shocked by the magi. Clearly none of them expected this, instead they had thought he was around, at the most, fifty. Some people didn't look their age, after all, and he seemed fairly ancient from the air they'd felt around him, which had caused them to believe he was some dark wizard.

Harry looked at Yunan with sudden awe, seeming him in a whole new light and suddenly seeing him 900 percent wiser, though he undoubtedly was. "If you really are a magi, then which one?" a man with scraggly black hair, Sirius Black, spoke up. The blonde turned to look at him, expecting everyone else to still be in a state of shock so he wasn't counting on another person saying anything for awhile. He blinked a few times, every magi had a certain title they went by and his was rather obvious.

"I am most commonly known and referred to as the wanderer magi," he smiled, watching everyone closely. This seemed to strike a chord within most present, apparently they knew of him, though how could they not, he was referred to as the protector of life, known to show up at the most unexpected times and guide people in need towards their destinies, towards their salvation and hope. In the cover of the night, some even referred to him as a guardian angel, convinced that was what he was and sent from the heavens above that they were so very fond of. Of course, it was fairly dramatic and he decided to pay no heed to it, opting to only refer to himself as a mere humble traveler. The air in the room quickly shifted as they realized who exactly was standing there, half expecting him to sprout wings or something of the sort.

"It can't be.. It can't," one man in particular choked out, looking at him with wide eyes and sandy blonde hair flying as he shook his head gently, Yunan looked at him curiously, cocking his head to the side and wondering why the man was so shocked. "You.. you're the one who helped me that full moon," the blonde looked confused for a second, shifting through his memories to find the familiar face of the one before him. A look of recognition briefly flashed across his face as he seemed to remember what the man spoke of.

"Ah! Yes, I remember you," he cheered lightly, smiling as usual. The man returned the smile briefly after a moment of hesitation, overjoyed at the confirmation and glad to finally meet his savior face to face, the man reaching in to hug the magi tightly and showing his gratitude for that time in the past. The blonde reached his arm up to pat his head, smiling softly at the gesture of the younger man and glad to brighten up someone's day.

Most present looked on with smiles on their faces, watching fondly, while the other half were confused at what had just transpired, their minds about ready to break at all of the surprises the day had brung so far and looking around awkwardly. Yunan himself looked surprised for a brief moment when he saw a lone tear drop to the floor, like a pen drop in the silence, creating a wet spot on the wooden floor. He continued his patting motion, soon understanding this was a very emotional moment for the man and knowing he shouldn't interrupt, his eyes training to the man's head and smiling with nothing but kindness. After all, he had saved this very man's life that one full moon and lead him towards the right path once more after he had almost given up hope and succumbed to the bad kind of darkness.

"Thank you."

The next morning, the magi woke up in a heap of tangled platinum blonde hair, some strands even going so far as to dare and lie in his mouth. He kept his eyes shut stubbornly, pulling said strands from his mouth and curling up on his pile of hair. He, fortunately, had found the best little place, cloaked in darkness and just calling him into it's welcoming arms with promises of serenity. This mystery location was none other than a cupboard, which he absolutely adored.

A minute later he was awoken from his musings by the wooden doors of his sacred place opening, a shrill scream echoing heavenwards immediately afterwards. He cracked his eyes open slightly, staring at the newcomer in indignation for letting the intruding light enter inside his dark haven, "What are you doing inside a cupboard, mate?" he saw a ginger, seeming significantly younger than most of the other red-heads he'd seen so far.

"You know we have beds, right?" Yunan grabbed the wooden doors and pulled them shut quickly, not interested in having the light shine in longer than needed and giving the boy a whine of dissatisfaction. On the other side the ginger blinked in confusion, not expecting that, and certainly not expecting a magi in the cupboards. He heard hurried footsteps and the door being thrown open, two brunettes and an older ginger woman appearing seconds later.

"I heard a scream, is everything alright?" the woman, his mum, looked around to locate the danger, but finding none. The younger red-head, Ron, looked embarrassed for a brief moment, remembering how shrill his scream had been.

"Yes, mum. I just found a certain someone in the cupboard," she looked confused, walking over to open the wood doors as the two brunettes present in the room came to stand beside Ron, curiosity evident on their faces. She quickly yanked them open, spotting strands and clumps of platinum hair before seeing the whole picture. The ginger woman gawked, clearly expecting an animal of some sort or even Sirius, anything but a certain non animal-like person, especially this person in particular. The two brunettes, Hermione and Harry, gawked alongside her while Ron stared on in amusement, glad he wasn't the only one shocked at this strange behavior.

"What are you doing in the cupboard, dear? There are plenty of beds," she pat his shoulder in an effort to wake him, concern in her gaze after he continued to simply lie there, "Are you alright?" the blonde cracked his eyes open yet again, displeased at the entry of light once more.

"You should knock first," he whined out, closing his eyes again and reaching for the doors with his hands. Molly slapped his hands lightly, not allowing him to shut said doors once more, expression asking - no - demanding an answer. "I love dark, small spaces. They're wonderful," the magi explained, eyes practically sparkling as he drooled slightly, clearly even half asleep the idea of this excited him greatly.

The five looked at him weirdly, not expecting such a strange answer, clearly this magi was full of surprises and they knew this wouldn't be the last time he surprised them. "Alright then.. Do you mind getting out for now, dear?" he sat up and cocked his head to the side yet again - he seemed to do that a lot - seemingly trying to decide if this idea was favorable or not. In the end he figured he'd have to get out eventually, and with that he could always revisit that wonderful cupboard later. He hopped down, landing on the wooden floorboards with a loud clunk as the wooden floorboards collided with his boots.

He felt, and heard, his hair thump to the ground behind him in a heaping mess, the blonde had taken his braid out last night after he had decided on his sleeping location, figuring his hair would be enough cushion to lie comfortably on. He grabbed his hat from the cupboard, slipping it on his head and taking his staff from the same place, one could wonder how all of that plus him fit in there, but it was Yunan, where there was a will there was a way.

"Woah, that's a lot of hair, mate," Ron just gawked at it unabashedly, he knew the blonde had a lot of hair, but it truly looked like a lot less when it was braided, "That's more than even my sister," of course, that wasn't a hard feat to accomplish, but this was on a man, which in all likely-hood even girls usually couldn't grow their hair this long. Unless they were Rapunzel. The magi smiled at him brightly, combing his hands lightly through his hair and pushing it all over his shoulder like it usually was, looking down at it curiously.

"It is quite long, isn't it?" the blonde giggled lightly - yes, giggled - he was a proud giggler, thank you very much.

Yunan hopped up to sit on the table in the middle of the kitchen, combing his hair lightly once more and wondering how long it would take to redo his braid. Not too long after, the rest of the people in the household started to flood in, well, the ones that hadn't left yet. They got to everything they needed to discuss before the blonde magi had even arrived, so that percent saw no reason to stay, the blonde had, of course, been filled in after the teens had went up to bed, as he was a member of the Order as per Albus' orders. No one had any qualms about that, as he would be a useful ally, the magi had never said he was an ally specifically but he figured he'd let them think that for now, after all, he usually liked to never affiliate himself with anything, but he was breaking all sorts of moral rules he'd set for himself so far.

He tilted his head slightly to the side when he saw the young ginger girl that had been there the previous night approaching him, smiling with a brush in hand. He gave her a questioning look, silently asking her to explain. "I was just wondering, would you mind if I did your hair for you?" he looked at her in surprise, not really expecting anyone to volunteer, but nodded his head excitedly nonetheless. It wasn't everyday someone asked to tame his very long hair. "I don't have any sisters," she started to explain nervously, "So i've never been able to do someone else's hair besides my own."

"I don't mind," he smiled, gesturing for her to sit, while he pushed his hair to rest behind him on the ground, feeling it sprawl over the floorboards. She returned the smile and took the offered seat, running the comb through his light-coloured locks as the room returned to silence once more, the atmosphere peaceful and delicate as a flower, one loud noise or crazy mood could shatter the calm that was currently placed over it.

Ginny smiled softly, indulging in the feel of his impossibly soft hair touching her hands at every stroke of the brush. After awhile of combing through the soft platinum field she was finally satisfied, scooting up to proceed on twisting the long locks this way and that, in the end creating a long, neat braid. She stood back to admire her work, immediately feeling satisfied at her creation.

"Thank you for letting me do that, Yunan," the ginger gave him a brief hug full of gratefulness. He shook his head, thanking her for wanting to in the first place, the conversation was brief but was filled with only feelings of happiness and friendship on Ginny's end. He, however, was just glad he could help a person in need of a light in their life, even if only a little bit. He allowed the ruhk to flutter around him, brushing against his skin and fluttering their golden wings along the air around him, apparently just as happy as their magi..

* * *

 ** _In case nobody could tell, that scene with Yunan crying was supposed to be comical, he usually cries easily when scared and I figured it would scare him a bit if nobody believed him, even though he had accounted for that. Especially when it's dealing with such a serious topic, namely the fate of the magi. Not sure if I should've added that or not, and i'm not sure how well that coincides with his personality, but I hope that makes sense and worked out well? At least I have a reason, pfft._**

 _ **This was also supposed to be the Prologue but I got a bit carried away. Either way this was extremely fun to write, and I really enjoy writing Yunan. He's such a fun character, for me at least, and definitely one of my favorites, so I hope I did him justice. Another thing to note is there will not be any shipping in this story, unless it's a side-pairing that happens to be canon, but even then probably not. I will probably post another chapter soon, i'm reallly enjoying writing this. Also, I think I got the height correct, had to search it but I found Daniel Radcliffe is 5'6 and Yunan is 5'9 making them 3 inches apart.**_

 **Thank You and Good Day.**


End file.
